Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-24152604-20131111041143
Just some thoughts about the whole Robin/Ted/Barney thing To make it clear – Robin and Ted WON'T end up together! Ted is telling his kids a story with a happy end – after years of looking for the right girl he meets the love of his life on Barney's and Robin's wedding day. They get married and have two kids. And stay married. This is what the show is all about: How Ted found the one. People who still think that Robin is the mother OR that the mother and Barney wil die so that eventually Ted and Robin will end up together muts be deaf and blind..Robin is Aunt Robin, not Step-Mum Robin. Those people totally missed the whole concenpt of HIMYM which is a little sad..it's crazy to make up a super impausible storyline (that would, by the way, be incredibly bad writing) to get two characters together who are just not ment to be. Here are just some reasons for that What Ted really wants is to find a soulmate who shares his interests. Someone who doesn't get bored when he talks about architecture or literature. Someone who doesn't just accept his quirks but likes them. Someone who wants to have kids. Someone who needs him. He will find this soulmate in the mother, who therefore is the one, the love of his life. Until they meet, he regards Robin as 'the one' although she doesn't suit his image of the perfect girl at all. She wants to be independent, she hates kids and her interesetest are totally different from his. The reason he can't let her go is the fact that he chose her to be this person the very second he saw her for the first time. It was the wrong moment – he had just decided to find the one because Marshall and Lily got engaged and Robin was the first attractive woman he saw. As a hopeless romantic he was convnced that destiny kinda send Robion. And he becomes obsessed with her. For almost on year he tries everything to get her and finally succeeds. And this is a very important point: He initiates everything, he kinda chases her until she says yes. He alway put more effort in the relationship than she did. And he never stops. Even years later he tries „anything to make her happy“ as he tells Lily in season 9. He is the 'reacher' and she is the 'settler'. But still, their relationship works out pretty well. The don't fight much and everything is fine. But they are forced to break up since they both want totally different things. And here is the big problem in the whole story, especially fo Ted. They broke up cause it was reasonble, not because of a lack of feelings. They really loved each other (although Robin was somehow forced to do so). This worked for Robin, but not for romantic Ted. He never really got over Robin cause his heart doesn't understand the reason they broke up. What makes it even worse is that 1. 5 years later he still hasn't found what he's looking for and 2. the fact that Lily made them break up, that it wasn't their own decision. Thus the romantic, not reasonable part of Ted thinks that he could have spent 5 more happy years with Robin instead of being left at the altar and being with a girl who wants to destroy his dreams as an architect (Zoey). So Ted has never given Robin up and even tells her he would be ok with not having kids. He abandons all what he is really looking for due to his obsession with Robin. But 1. She just does not love him anymore and 2. She has learned from previous relationships. So she refuses his "offer". And 3. and this is the whole point, she loves Barney. He is the one for her. And this cannot be changed. They just love each other. And they are very similar due to their messy childhoods, daddy issues, and a huge fear of comittments they both learned to control over the years Being with Barney Robin doesn't have to e scared she would make him unhappy by not wanting kids. And they love each other so much they are willng to work hard in order to get along so that it doesn't end like the first time they were dating. Robin and Barney belong together. And although it doesnt feel that way and a part of him is super jealous and hates barney for that, Ted knows it.